


Waking Up Naked

by phandoe



Series: phan drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Happy, Love, M/M, Phanfiction, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandoe/pseuds/phandoe
Summary: Dan wakes up next to Phil./inspired by dnp's liveshow bc they looked so happy together





	Waking Up Naked

Waking up naked. 

 

It’s not every morning, but it’s most of our mornings. You always get out of bed before me, but I am always awake before you. I want to find you under the sheets. Sometimes you make it so easy. You are burrowed in my arms — arms that I once burrowed in myself with a rusted razor, one that I’ve never got to use on my face. Or I find you facing the sun. I can’t imagine why you would want to wake up to something that has a hard time being ignored then I remember how you can make anything a good thing. I mean, look at what you’ve done to me? It’s true that some mornings, I don’t have to look for you. Some mornings you have already done the search and have found me instead. Though if I ask you, you’d say I had never went anywhere to begin with, but some nights I do go away. And I have to retrace my footsteps to find me again and every time it’s the same path — a circle at the foot of our bed. It doesn’t stop until your hands are on me. How do you do that? How do you give me back to me just by leading me back to you? I’m grateful that I can fall asleep here. I am happy to wake up. Naked. Beside you I am exposed and vulnerable, but it doesn’t feel like fear. It feels like freedom. It feels like the start of something. It feels like starting a family. It feels like building a home. It feels like forever. 

 

It feels

Like love.


End file.
